The objectives of the Multidisciplinary Center are: (a) to operate adult and pediatric sickle cell clinics, to provide extra care for patients with sickle cell anemia, to make clinical and hematological observations, and to develop and evaluate new means of treatment of the disease; (b) to educate medical, allied health service personnel and other professionals in the study and care of patients with sickle cell anemia; (c) to educate the population about the disease, and to provide information and counseling to those who carry the abnormal gene; (d) to provide the opportunity for quality testing to anyone who desires such a service; (e) to conduct clinical research through: studies on the impact of sickle cell anemia on growth and development; and through a cardiopulmonary and cardiovascular evaluation of SS patients; (f) to promote basic research through: a study of the mechanism of sickling in human and deer; a study of the immunological identification and characterization of hemoglobin variants; a complex biochemical study concerning the heterogeneity of Hb-S and Hb-F in patients with sickle cell anemia and related conditions; and a study of the thrombus formation in blood from patients with sickle cell anemia.